


Too Honest

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to be too honest? Apparently so... R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Honest

**Story:** **_Too Honest_ **

**Summary:** **_Is it possible to be 'too honest'? Apparently so..._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto..._ **

* * *

"Sai," Tsunade stated softly. "According to what I've heard, you have a difficulty comprehending emotions am I correct?"

Sai nodded. Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The main key to socialization, and making friends, is being honest with yourself and others." she told him. "If you have certain views on something, don't be afraid to speak your opinion."

Sai placed a finger on his chin, as he thought about it for a moment.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tsunade questioned. Sai nodded, mimicking a sincere smile he'd picked up from Naruto.

"I understand, grumpy old hag, with boobs the size of basket balls."

Tsunade's eye twitched, however, her smile remained. Sai's expression remained, but only a few more seconds, before the look on Tsunade's face turned to a frown, as her fist found it's way to his stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby food stand. He lied there, in agony, as he suddenly realized how much of a mistake he'd made. Never again would he EVER use a single other name on the Hokage, other than 'Hokage-sama'. He had no emotions, yet, somehow, truly regretted being Honest...

* * *

**A/N:** **_Hope you liked it. This is my second fanfiction with Sai, again being humor. Please review!_ **


End file.
